Péché
by Vicky Strife
Summary: UA, Castiel est un prêtre qui tient des réunions pour alcooliques anonymes dans son église, et qui va en rencontrer un tout à fait particulier ;-) Voilà le lien de la vidéo A VOIR sur youtube qui m'a inspiré cette histoire : /watch?v v1w ZSHdMrE
1. Chapitre 1

L'encens et la cire des bougies embaumaient l'air d'une petite église catholique, au nord du Kansas. Devant l'autel en marbre finement sculpté était agenouillé un jeune prêtre aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux de glace. Le seul bruit audible dans la nef était celui de son chapelet, qu'il égrenait soigneusement entre ses longs doigts pâles, priant silencieusement, ses lèvres murmurantes. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque quelqu'un entra bruyamment dans le sanctuaire, rompant la transe du prêtre. Celui-ci se leva et vit un homme du même âge que lui s'approcher en titubant, une veste en cuir tombant raidement sur ses épaules musclées. Il indiqua un banc du doigt et demanda d'une voix bourrue:

- Je peux ?

La forte odeur d'alcool qu'il exhalait fit froncer le nez à l'ecclésiastique.

- Bien sûr, il n'y pas d'heure pour prier, mon Fils.

- T'es pas mon père, répliqua abruptement le visiteur.

Légèrement froissé, le prêtre le laissa seul et s'apprêtait à continuer ses récitations quand il l'entendit renifler et retenir un sanglot le plus virilement possible. Le premier le considéra alors un long moment, ne sachant s'il fallait le laisser seul ou au contraire essayer de l'aider. D'un naturel obligeant, il opta pour la deuxième.

- Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, mon F... monsieur ?

L'homme le vrilla de ses émeraudes rendues floues par les larmes:

- Non, à moins que vous ayez le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts à la vie.

Confus, le prêtre répondit par la négative.

- Parler pourrait vous faire du bien, sans aller jusqu'à une confession... ?, suggéra-il.

- Hors de question, je suis juste venu ici pour... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais... (il sortit une flasque de Whisky argentée de sa poche) Peut-être boire en paix, voilà ! marmonna l'inconnu en joignant les gestes à la parole.

- Je regrette, vous êtes dans un lieu sacré et vous avez déjà assez bu ainsi, lâcha sèchement le prêtre, malgré son apparence indolente, quasi innocente.

Le visiteur tardif l'étudia un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard des yeux couleur saphir de l'homme d'église. Il y décela une certaine dureté, mais aussi une immense compassion qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Il se leva donc rapidement et entreprit de sortir de l'église pour finir de se soûler tranquillement, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule gauche.

- Je ne peux vous empêcher de faire ce que vous voulez... Mais restez au moins ici, au chaud, je ne veux pas apprendre votre mort dans les journaux demain matin.

Lorsqu'il retira sa main, l'homme ressentit une étrange sensation de vide, comme si la chaleur de sa paume avait laissé une empreinte sur son corps. Il le fixa, étonné du soudain revirement du prêtre. Ils s'échangèrent de longs regards teintés d'un étrange bien-être, jusqu'à ce que l'ecclésiastique annonce, retourné à sa timidité:

- Je vais dormir, j'ai un baptême tôt demain matin. Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à sept heures si vous le souhaitez, mais éteignez les bougies avant de vous coucher.

Le prêtre lui sourit puis disparut au fond de la nef derrière une lourde porte pour rejoindre sa cellule. Il ressortit presque tout de suite pour ajouter:

- Je tiens des réunions pour alcooliques anonymes tous les mardis et jeudis après-midis, si jamais.

Et de refermer la porte.

L'alcoolique en question hésita un instant, avant de soupirer: "Quel drôle de prêtre."


	2. Chapitre 2

Le prêtre eut de la peine à s'endormir ce soir-là. Il était inquiet pour le pauvre homme et se demandait si il avait bien agi avec lui, s'il l'avait écouté et était resté dormir dans son église ou si il était reparti comme il était venu... Pour en avoir le cœur net, l'homme de Dieu se leva de sa couchette, enfila sa soutane noire et sortit de sa cellule. Il poussa silencieusement la porte en bois massif et paniqua légèrement lorsqu'il ne vit personne dans la nef, seulement éclairée par la lueur de la lune qui traversait les somptueux vitraux illustrant les scènes marquantes de la Bible. L'homme avait en effet éteint les bougies, ce qui soulagea le prêtre. Ce dernier contourna l'autel et descendit les marches pour enfin le trouver.

L'alcoolique dormait à poings fermés sur un banc de prière, serrant sa flasque entre ses bras croisés. Sans s'en apercevoir, le prêtre sourit. Il le regarda dormir un instant; il semblait si différent de quand il était réveillé, il était comme... apaisé. L'ecclésiastique se retourna vers le grand crucifix suspendu dans l'alcôve et remercia Dieu d'avoir offert la bénédiction du sommeil à ses Créatures, avant de lui demander de veiller sur cet homme brisé qui gisait en son temple.

Comme chaque matin à sept heures, le prêtre éteignit son réveil à la troisième sonnerie et se leva pour accomplir le service liturgique. Il enfila cette fois une aube blanche et une étole rouge, des vêtements plus riches, mieux indiqués pour un baptême. Une fois arrivé dans la nef, il vit que le visiteur avait déserté le banc.

Lorsque la famille et leurs amis arrivèrent tout était en ordre pour le sacrement. Le prêtre les accueillit en leur rappelant l'importance de cette première étape pour un catholique avant de réciter quelques lignes de l'Evangile. Il aspergea délicatement le front du nouveau-né que portaient ses parents , au-dessus d'un bénitier en marbre. Le bébé pleura au contact de l'eau froide, tandis que le prêtre dit "Je te baptise au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit" en faisant le signe de la croix.

La cérémonie se termina bientôt et le prêtre retourna à ses occupations, qui consistaient principalement à tenir sa petite église propre et en ordre ainsi qu'à confesser les rares croyants qui venaient encore chez lui. Il en avait entendu des confessions, depuis les cinq ans qu'il avait été ordonné prêtre, et il aurait préféré jamais avoir entendu certaines d'entre elles... Il n'avait cependant jamais refusé le pardon à quelqu'un, partant du principe que tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. Ses pensées le ramenèrent à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré hier et il espéra qu'il viendrait le lendemain après-midi, à la réunion pour alcooliques anonymes.

L'ecclésiastique sentait au plus profond de lui qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés pour rien, et qu'il se devait de l'aider du mieux qu'il put.

Le prêtre se leva donc le lendemain avec plus d'entrain que d'ordinaire, et attendit qu'il soit quinze heure en priant. Les "habitués" comme il les appelait vinrent s'asseoir sur les bancs qu'il avait préalablement mis en cercle; il y avait parmi eux Benny, un chômeur aigri que sa femme avait trompé, Sylvia, une mère au foyer insatisfaite qui appréciait un peu trop le sang du Christ et un vieux mécanicien nommé Bobby, qui avait tragiquement perdu l'amour de sa vie. Le petit groupe s'installa et contempla le prêtre, qui fixait l'entrée de son église d'un air absent. Quand il remarqua les regards interrogatifs qui pesaient sur lui, il dit:

- Pardonnez-moi, je pensais que nous allions avoir un nouveau membre. Il ne viendra vraisemblablement pas. Bonjour et bienvenue. Et si nous commencions par écouter vos progrès ? Qui désire commencer ?

Sylvia leva une main aux ongles vernis et pris la parole:

- Je suis sobre depuis maintenant deux semaines... C'est dur de résister à la tentation mais je tiens le coup. J'ai repris contact avec mon fils, avec qui je n'avais plus parlé depuis mon... addiction. Je suis tellement heureuse !

Tout le monde sourit et applaudi.

- Je suis fier de vous, Sylvia. Je sais que vous êtes plus forte que vous le croyez et que tout va s'arranger. Il vous faut encore mettre les choses au point avec votre mari. A-t-il accepté de vous écouter ? demanda le prêtre.

- Non, pas encore, il n'y a que son travail qui compte pour lui, répondit-elle avec dédain.

- Je vois... Essayez de lui parler à cœur ouvert, comme vous le faites ici, et s'il ne vous écoute toujours pas, je peux essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

- Vous feriez ça ? demanda la femme, émerveillée.

- Bien sûr, confirma-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

A ce moment précis s'ouvrirent les portes de l'église avec fracas, laissant apparaitre un homme essoufflé. L'ecclésiastique resta muet un moment avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il ne s'excusa même pas pour son retard.

- Je vous présente notre nouveau membre, euh...

- Dean.

Dean !

- Bonjour, Dean, répondirent les autres en chœur.

- Et si vous vous présentiez ? proposa le prêtre.

- Je l'ai déjà fait.

- Oui, mais... si vous en disiez un peu plus long sur vous, précisa le premier, confus.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour déballer ma vie à des inconnus !

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? répliqua-t-il.

Dean ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, et la referma, ne sachant que dire. Ses émeraudes fuirent les saphirs du prêtre et ce dernier continua la séance, respectant sa volonté. Les autres membres continuèrent à parler de leurs petites victoires sur l'alcool, mais aussi de leurs échecs, comme Bobby qui s'était remis à boire, l'anniversaire de sa défunte femme approchant.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, Bobby. Pensez seulement à elle. Pensez-vous qu'elle apprécie de vous voir dans cet état, depuis le Paradis ? Ne souhaitez-vous pas la rendre heureuse, même dans l'outre-tombe ? Elle ne vous a jamais quitté, elle est toujours avec vous, dans votre cœur. Fermez les yeux (Il s'exécuta). La sentez-vous ? Tout cet amour, caché au fond de votre cœur meurtri ? Cette chaleur qui vous enveloppe et vous illumine tendrement ?

- Je la sens..., murmura Bobby, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pour finir dans sa barbe grise.

- Alors, embrassez-là de tout votre être et vous serez soulagé de la peine qui vous ronge. Vous retrouverez votre bien-aimée, dès que votre heure sera venue, je vous le promets, termina le prêtre, qui s'était levé pour prendre les mains massives du garagiste dans les siennes.

Benny et Sylia avaient les larmes aux yeux, mais Dean avait assisté à la scène d'un air incrédule pour finalement céder à la magie de ce personnage; il avait un don pour trouver les mots qu'il faut.

La réunion se termina peu après, et il ne resta dans l'église plus que le prêtre et Dean côte à côte au milieu du cercle. Le second considérait le premier avec un respect nouveau.

- Bien joué, pour tout à l'heure, avec le vieux, le félicita Dean de sa voix bourrue, comme il détestait faire des compliments.

- Merci, répondit humblement l'ecclésiastique qui le regarda du coin de son œil bleu sans changer l'orientation de son visage déterminé, le menton en avant. Peut-être es-tu plus disposé à parler en privé ?

Les deux gemmes de leurs yeux se toisèrent un long moment.

- Peut-être, répondit Dean, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.


	3. Chapitre 3

Dean sortit la flasque de sa veste en cuir et en avala une grande gorgée de Scotch.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda le prêtre, perplexe.

- Si je dois vous raconter ma putain de vie, au moins que je le fasse en étant bourré, maugréa Dean.

L'ecclésiastique se mit alors en face de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne, éloignant ainsi le goulot de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sentit un frisson électrique parcourir la peau chaude sous ses doigts et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver agréable.

- Je préfère autant que vous la gardiez pour vous, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez fort pour l'affronter en étant sobre, déclara le prêtre en souriant tendrement.

Dean acquiesça avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, légèrement embarrassé :

- Et si on parlait plutôt de vous, alors ? Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu prêtre ? ça doit pas être marrant tous les jours, le célibat...

Le destinataire de la question s'assit sur un banc en bois, les mains posées sur ses genoux, et contempla le crucifix avec béatitude. Dean l'y rejoint bientôt mais s'installa bien moins élégamment sur le dossier, les pieds sur l'assise.

- Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours voulu devenir prêtre... C'est difficile à expliquer ce sentiment à un non-croyant, mais c'est comme si vous vous sentiez appelé par une force supérieure pour faire le bien autour de vous. Je ressens ce devoir, ce _besoin_ d'aider les gens du mieux que je peux. Quant au célibat, eh bien, ce n'est qu'une formalité. (Ses pommettes hautes rougirent imperceptiblement.) De plus, je ne peux pas manquer de quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu...

Dean hocha la tête et médita ces paroles, son admiration pour lui grandissant encore un peu plus.

- Et vous avez un nom ou on vous l'a enlevé au Séminaire ? plaisanta-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Le prêtre se retourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus aussi lumineux que le vitrail derrière lui:

- Castiel.

- "Père Castiel"..., essaya Dean. Non, ça sonne mal, je vais vous appeler "Cass".

Ledit Castiel soupira et dit:

- Je devrais pouvoir m'y habituer...

Dean rentra chez lui, un misérable studio qu'il arrivait à se payer en travaillant comme déménageur à temps partiel. Vu que le début du printemps approchait, la saison des déménagements allait reprendre de plus belle, lui laissant moins de temps à passer à l'église, avec Cass. Cette pensée l'assombrit, et il se fustigea mentalement pour se comporter comme une préado languissante. Il posa ses clés sur l'unique table de la pièce, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé-lit avec une bière dans la main. L'ombre de l'ennui planait sur lui tandis qu'il passait d'une chaîne à l'autre, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant dans les émissions politiques ou les séries policières. Il éteignit finalement le poste et alla manger des raviolis en boîte, debout devant la fenêtre, contemplant les passants. Soudain, il se rappela les paroles du prêtre et se demanda si chaque être humain avait en effet une destinée, un but sur Terre prédéfini; un concept bien déplaisant pour un adepte de la liberté comme lui, qui ne restait jamais plus d'une année dans la même ville et pouvait passer des heures à parcourir les Etats-Unis dans son Impala 67.

Vers neuf heures, il décida d'aller dans le bar au coin de la rue, dans l'espoir de se faire une ou deux serveuses.

Castiel quant à lui était déjà au lit à cette heure-ci, mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se sentait en ébullition, lui qui était d'habitude si calme. Les yeux verts de Dean lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières et il désirait sentir encore une fois le même frisson parcourir sa peau. Son corps prit le dessus sur son esprit, et sa main fine glissa vers son entrejambe. Une envie adolescente qu'il avait réussi à surpasser revenait le hanter et cela le remplit d'effroi. Il se leva prestement, mit sa soutane et se jeta à genoux devant le Christ, au pied de l'autel. Egrenant frénétiquement son chapelet, il supplia:

_"Notre Père qui es aux cieux_

_que Ton Nom soit sanctifié_

_que Ton Règne vienne_

_que Ta Volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel_

_Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour_

_pardonne-nous nos offenses_

_comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés_

_et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation_

_mais délivre-nous du Mal..."_

Dean poussa la porte du bar et fut abasourdi par le brouhaha ambiant, mélange de voix fortes, de chopes entrechoquées et de musique rock. Il s'accouda au comptoir et demanda un scotch à la barmaid, une belle blonde en débardeur. Elle lui tendit le verre avec un sourire engageant sur les lèvres:

Alors mon mignon, mauvaise journée ?

Non, au contraire, une plutôt bonne.

Elle se pencha en avant, faisant ressortir son décolleté sur ses bras croisés.

ça te dirait de la rendre encore meilleure... ?

Dean humecta sa lèvre inférieure et finit son verre sans quitter des yeux la serveuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils baisaient sauvagement dans la ruelle.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla plus sobre qu'à l'ordinaire et sans un œil au beurre noir, comme il lui arrivait souvent de se battre en étant soûl. Il se félicita de cette amélioration et se demanda si Cass y était pour quelque chose avant de se préparer pour aller travailler.

Le prêtre se réveilla étendu sur le marbre froid du sol de son église. Il avait prié jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. Après s'être levé péniblement, il alla se rincer le visage et déjeuner dans sa petite cuisine. Il n'eut que deux personnes à confesser durant la matinée, une vieille dame pieuse et un mari trompeur. L'après-midi étant particulièrement calme et ensoleillé, le prêtre ferma son église à clé et alla faire des courses pour en redistribuer une partie aux sans-abris qui dormaient dans le parc public. Les donations se faisaient hélas de plus en plus rares et il craignait de devoir trouver un travail bientôt, ou de demander de l'aide à l'Evêché.

Une fois son devoir accompli, il revint à son église et pria jusqu'au coucher, un peu plus serein que la veille et attendant avec hâte la réunion de demain.

La seconde réunion pour alcooliques anonymes de la semaine arriva enfin et les habitués s'assirent sur les bancs mis en cercle. Cette fois-ci, Dean ne vint pas du tout, laissant le prêtre dépité et inquiet.


	4. Chapitre 4

Dean était sobre depuis maintenant un jour, mais le manque commençait à se faire sentir douloureusement, difficulté accrue par les mêmes cauchemars qui le réveillaient chaque nuit en nage. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, les mêmes images que seul un quasi coma éthylique pouvait arrêter l'assaillaient de plus belle.

Les cris. Les flammes. Ses parents. Sam.

Alors, il se levait, marchait, donnait des coups de poing dans les murs, s'écorchant les jointures et mangeait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour compenser. Hélas, les nausées lui faisaient rapidement régurgiter la nourriture, le laissant pris de vertiges. La solitude et le désespoir l'étouffaient dans son petit studio; n'en pouvant plus et se maudissant, il sortit et alla au bar le plus proche pour noyer sa peine.

Castiel était agenouillé devant l'autel comme souvent à cette heure tardive.

Il priait. Pour Dean.

Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis mardi après-midi et il était déjà vendredi soir. A chaque heure qui passait, son inquiétude grandissait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Dean l'obsédait; chacune de ses pensées trouvait toujours le chemin de retour vers lui.

Le prêtre leva ses yeux océans bordés d'écume vers le crucifix, suppliant :

Par pitié... Veillez sur lui, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Qu'un de vos Anges le guide sur le droit chemin...

Tout à coup, il entendit un choc sourd venant de l'entrée, et comme un bruit de glissement derrière la porte en bois massif. Son cœur rata un battement. Il se leva de son coussin de prière et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. D'une main tremblante, il l'ouvrit. Il ne vit d'abord rien, rien que l'avenue bordée de bouleaux et quelques voitures sur la route. Puis ses yeux distinguèrent quelque chose à ses pieds.

Dean.

Oh Seigneur, lâcha le prêtre, jurant pour la première fois de sa vie.

Castiel se pencha et le cala tant bien que mal sur son épaule droite, son bras autour du cou. Il le traîna ensuite à travers la nef, l'étrange couple apparaissant et disparaissant tour à tour entre les hautes colonnes de marbre. Il poussa la porte de sa cellule de son épaule libre et posa Dean le plus délicatement possible sur sa couchette. Celui-ci émit un gémissement grave.

N'essayez pas de parler Dean, reposez-vous, lui dit le prêtre en posant une main sur son front moite.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller chercher une bassine d'eau fraiche pour laver sa lèvre inférieure, en sang, lorsqu'une main faible agrippa le bas de sa robe noire.

Les paupières de Dean se soulevèrent à demi et il jeta un regard empli de honte à l'ecclésiastique.

Un jour... J'ai échoué. (Sa voix se brisa, de même que le cœur du prêtre.) Je ne suis pas assez fort...

Castiel ne sut quoi dire. Alors, il agit. Il prit la main abîmée de Dean dans la sienne, la serrant doucement. Les mots vinrent ensuite tout naturellement:

Ce n'est pas grave, Dean. Je suis là, maintenant. Vous n'êtes plus seul.

Il lâcha la main à contrecœur et détourna le regard de ces émeraudes que les larmes recouvraient silencieusement. Le prêtre ne pouvait supporter de le voir dans cet état; sa gorge lui serrait, il avait de la peine à déglutir. Il fuit donc un moment à la cuisine pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et revint avec un peu d'eau et une lavette, avec laquelle il essuya le sang séché sur le visage de Dean. Celui-ci s'était endormi. Les saphirs du prêtre ne quittaient plus ces lèvres enfles et rougies offertes à lui.

Heureusement, sa compassion était beaucoup plus forte que son désir, et il se réprimanda d'avoir osé penser abuser de la sorte de son état de faiblesse.

Dean reprit peu à peu conscience dix heures plus tard. Il vit d'abord un petit vitrail représentant une colombe qui éclairait une pièce carrée, meublé seulement d'un lit et d'une table de chevet. Il se rappela enfin de la veille et dans quel état misérable il était venu chercher de l'aide. "Tu crains, Dean Winchester..." pensa-t-il.

Dans le coin de la pièce dormait le prêtre, assis sur la chaise de cuisine, la tête appuyée contre le mur de pierre. Hypnotisé, Dean regarda ses lèvres roses entrouvertes qui s'ouvraient légèrement à chaque expiration. Il reprit ses esprits et s'examina; ses mains étaient désinfectées et bandées et le sang sur son visage avait été lavé avec soin. Un violent vertige l'assaillit lorsqu'il tenta de se lever et il ne se rattrapa que de justesse à la porte, réveillant le prêtre en sursaut.

Malaise.

Euh... Merci pour... ça (Il leva les mains.). Et désolé de vous avoir dérangé, le remercia Dean, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Je vous en prie, répondit le prêtre.

Alors... A plus.

Attends, reste !

Dean se retourna, surpris. Castiel parut aussi surpris que lui de sa supplique.

Je veux dire... Restez, s'il vous plait. Vous n'êtes pas encore remis. Au moins pour le déjeuner...

Ok. Et ça me va, Cass.

Le prêtre leva des yeux inquisiteurs:

Quoi ?

On peut se tutoyer.

Ah. Très bien.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et l'atmosphère se détendit considérablement autour d'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dégustaient des œufs au lard face à fac sur la petite table ronde de la cuisine. Leurs genoux se frôlaient tant la pièce était étroite.

Castiel qui observait Dean dévorer ce repas comme si c'était le premier depuis plusieurs jours brisa le silence en premier:

Au fait, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à la réunion de jeudi ?

Je bossais.

Ah, tu as un travail ?

Ouais, je suis déménageur. Enfin j'étais. J'ai été viré hier, j'étais trop bourré pour bosser...

Son regard s'assombrit, ses yeux verts prenant la teinte du léger remous d'un port protégé par une digue, un soir d'été.

Un jour, putain. J'ai pas été foutu de tenir plus d'un jour, ajouta Dean, énervé contre lui-même.

C'est un bon début, le rassura Castiel, en posant sa main sur la sienne. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi.

Dean contempla leurs mains l'une sur l'autre et s'étonna de ne pas ressentir de gêne, de trouver cela _normal_. Alors, il la retira dans un semblant de virilité.

Mouais, enfin bon, je vais te laisser, tu as sûrement pleins de choses à faire, dit Dean.

Pas tant que ça. Que comptes-tu faire ? répliqua Castiel.

Je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer de me retrouver un job. Et rester sobre plus longtemps, sourit-il sans trop de conviction.

Et si tu restais ici, le temps d'aller mieux ? Il me reste une chambre de libre, à l'opposé de la mienne. Tu n'es pas obligé d'affronter tout cela dans la solitude, Dean.

Celui-ci l'étudia un instant d'un air dubitatif. Pourquoi diable en faisait-il autant pour lui ? Lui qui n'était qu'un débris, une coquille vide rejeté par les vagues sur une plage déserte ? Il ne méritait pas d'être sauvé.

Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, dit Castiel, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Dean sourit comme il ne l'avait probablement plus refait depuis ce fameux 22 novembre 1983. Peut-être la plage n'était-elle pas aussi déserte qu'il lui semblait, après tout.


	5. Chapitre 5

Dean rentra chez lui, le temps de remplir son sac à dos de vêtements propres et autres nécessités. Prêt à partir, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa porte, le sac à l'épaule, soudain pris de doutes.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Lui, Dean Winchester, allait vivre _dans une église_. Avec un _prêtre_.

Et cela le transportait de joie, pour des raisons inexplicables; il avait l'impression d'être un gosse partant en course d'école. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions, ayant toujours été du style à agir avant de réfléchir.

- Voici ta chambre alors. C'est très humble, mais suffisant, lui fit visiter Castiel.

- Pas pire que mon studio en tout cas, dit Dean, en jetant son sac dans un coin de la pièce.

- Il y a une salle de bain et une petite cuisine à côté, comme dans mes appartements.

- Ok.

Dean se rendit compte que Castiel le regardait toujours comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, alors il arrêta d'explorer distraitement les lieux:

- Quoi ?

- Si jamais, le déjeuner est à sept heures trente et pour les autres repas... si tu veux les prendre en ma compagnie, c'est quand tu le désires..., l'informa Castiel, la voix plus grave que d'habitude.

- A midi précise, un plateau-repas en argent avec double cheeseburgers et une tarte aux pommes à dix-neuf heures trente ! Merci, plaisanta Dean.

Le prêtre fronça les sourcils comme lui seul en avait le secret, perplexe. Il avait sérieusement l'air de réfléchir à où il pouvait bien acheter tout ceci. Dean soupira:

- C'est une plaisanterie, Cass. Tes heures seront les miennes. Je suis pas trop difficile.

- Ah, d'accord. Je dois te laisser, il me semble avoir entendu quelqu'un.

Castiel fit demi-tour, les pans de sa soutane caressant le sol d'albâtre en un mouvement souple. Dean ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait fière allure pour un prêtre et manqua de se gifler à cette pensée.

"_Depuis quand tu mates les mecs, Dean_" s'interrogea-t-il.

Appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, il le regarda en effet accueillir une vieille dame, apparemment une habituée, avant de l'emmener dans le confessionnal. Il sourit puis entreprit d'installer ses affaires afin de prendre une bonne douche.

Quand il en ressortit, les cheveux dégoulinants sur son torse musclé, seul un linge enroulé autour de ses hanches l'habillait. Manque de chance, cela coïncida avec le retour de Castiel et de la vieille dame qui sursauta, distinguant un homme quasi nu derrière l'autel, l'endroit le plus sacré de l'église. Dean se rendit compte qu'on l'observait avec plus moins d'intensité et claqua la porte de sa chambre avec un petit sourire gêné en signe d'excuse.

Il fallut quelques instants au prêtre pour reprendre ses esprits et saluer la vieille femme.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu lorsqu'ils mangèrent ensemble dans les appartements du prêtre. Ce fut Dean - qui venait d'aller voir son ancien employeur - à briser le silence le premier avec une bonne nouvelle:

- Hé, j'ai été reparler à mon employeur, enfin certains diraient "supplier", mais bref, il a accepté de me réengager. Une semaine de sobriété, période d'essai...

- C'est génial, Dean.(Il semblait vraiment heureux pour lui). Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas y arriver, dit Castiel en découpant son steak.

- Tu cuisines bien, pour un homme célibataire, remarqua Dean. Vous avez des cours de cuisines gratos avec le catéchisme ?

Le prêtre sourit gentiment.

- Non, j'ai tout appris de ma mère.

Dean fit grincer sa fourchette sur son assiette.

- Ah, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la famille, murmura-t-il.

Castiel remarqua son soudain changement d'humeur mais ne le releva pas, ne préférant pas le brusquer. Dean lui rappelait un chat sauvage qui venait souvent dans son église, jadis. Il n'avait jamais pu l'approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fît confiance et se laissât apprivoiser.

- Juste ma mère. Mon père est parti peu après ma naissance.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien.

Le reste du repas se termina dans un silence pesant.

- C'était très bon, dit Dean en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. Je vais aller me coucher si t'as pas d'objections.

- Merci. Non, tu es chez toi ici. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Il avait presque quitté la pièce quand Castiel ajouta d'un air espiègle:

- Et tâches de fermer la porte quand tu te douches.

- Ah, ouais. Désolé pour ça.

Castiel dormait paisiblement quand un cri le réveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et vit qu'il était trois heure du matin. Il patienta, se demandant s'il avait rêvé quand un nouveau hurlement confirma ses craintes. D'un bond, il sauta de son lit et ne prit pas la peine de mettre sa soutane avant de sortir, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon et d'une chemise de lin.

Comme il s'en doutait, c'était Dean. Il l'appela d'abord, puis ouvrit sa porte car aucune réponse ne vint.

Il rêvait, ou plutôt faisait un cauchemar; il criait "non" de toutes ses forces en pleurant et était trempé de sueur, sa cage thoracique se soulevant comme s'il convulsait. Castiel s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit et le secoua pour le réveiller:

- Dean, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Dean, c'est moi, Castiel. Tout va bien.

Tout à coup, Dean serra le prêtre dans ses bras musclés en un geste instinctif, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Castiel en eut le souffle coupé. Il lui caressa le dos d'une main hésitante, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût complètement réveillé: Dean le lâcha, gêné.

- Fait chier ! siffla-t-il à travers ses sanglots.

Il se leva et chercha sa flasque dans la poche de sa veste; il ne la trouva pas. Il se retourna, paniqué, et parcouru la pièce du regard quand il comprit à l'air coupable de Castiel, qui s'était levé:

- Tu me l'as prise ! s'écria Dean, scandalisé.

- Pour ton bien, Dean. Je suis désolé.

Dean l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua au mur, fou de rage. Mais les saphirs affrontèrent les émeraudes, et gagnèrent. La dispute se transforma progressivement en quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense, de beaucoup plus suggestif. Ses yeux passaient de ceux de Castiel, plus dilatés que jamais, à ses lèvres entrouvertes et il sentit un désir inavoué monter en lui.

Leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient, les mains resserraient leur emprise: un baiser fut échangé, sans qu'aucun des d'eux ne l'eût initié.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Eh oui, il y en aura 7, comme les péchés capitaux, j'ai assuré non ? :P Bon du slash, pur et dur, et des blasphèmes à la pelle dans quelques allusions pas si subliminales... Alors WARNING. Je vais brûler en enfer pour ceci. Alors j'espère au moins que ça vous plaira, et désolée pour l'attente !**

* * *

Dean et Castiel se dévoraient mutuellement, submergés par un besoin secret resté trop longtemps inassouvi, se griffant de leurs ongles, leurs langues s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre en une bataille effrénée... Le prêtre se sentait plus vivant que jamais, et le simple contact du torse nu de Dean contre le sien aurait suffit à le faire jouir s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé à temps.

- Dean... Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. (Il y eu des trémolos dans sa voix qui faiblit.) Je ne peux pas.

Dean papillonna des yeux et s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de la main, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve appétissant.

- ... Désolé aussi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je suis pas pédé.

- Moi non plus. Il n'y a que toi, répondit Castiel avec innocence, faisant sourire Dean.

- C'est une déclaration d'amour ?

Le prêtre rougit violemment.

- N-Non ! ... L'homosexualité est un grave péché, Dean.

- Au Moyen-âge, oui, mais nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle, Cass. Les gens ne vont pas nous envoyer au bûcher, contra-t-il, se demandant d'où lui venait cet argument digne de la Gay Pride.

Toutefois, l'air tourmenté de Castiel lui ôta toute envie de parlementer davantage, et il passa simplement sa main dans ses mèches de jais, qui bouclaient légèrement au sommet du front. Il était vraiment adorable, haletant contre le mur, ses yeux azur perdus dans le vague; Dean pouvait presque y suivre le combat entre son cœur et sa raison, entre sa foi et ses vices, entre sa volonté de découverte et sa peur de l'inconnu. Castiel se ressaisit et enleva doucement la main de Dean avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le haut de ses doigts, ses saphirs plongés dans ses émeraudes.

Et le prêtre sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

Nul besoin de dire qu'aucun des deux ne réussit à se rendormir après cet incident. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à réfléchir à leurs actes, leurs causes et leurs conséquences. Comment était-il possible que deux êtres aux antipodes l'un de l'autre puissent tout à coup ressentir une telle attirance, malgré le fait qu'ils soient du même sexe ? C'était absurde. Contre-nature. Faux. Dean était un coureur de jupons et Castiel, un prêtre ayant juré l'abstinence. Mais leur simple rencontre avait chamboulé tous leurs fondements, toutes leurs convictions et surtout leurs sentiments. Leurs interrogations n'avait cependant aucun sens.

Seul une question subsistait, plus capitale que le possible péché qu'elle suggérait: Pour combien de temps encore la foi et la raison domineraient le désir ?

Le dimanche se passa dans un silence religieux. Seuls quelques bribes de conversation banale furent échangés entre Dean et Castiel, qui ne pouvaient plus se regarder en face sans se rappeler la veille et toutes ses sensations déconcertantes. Tous deux souffraient énormément de la situation, et l'incapacité de communiquer normalement ne les aidaient guère.

A ceci se rajoutait le manque d'alcool de Dean, qui aurait sérieusement envisagé de vider les réserves de vin pour l'Eucharistie si Castiel ne l'en avait dissuadé d'un regard désapprobateur.

Alors, il sortit s'aérer l'esprit et mettre ses idées au clair, laissant le prêtre seul à seul pour en faire de même. Quand il revint à l'église au crépuscule, Castiel priait toujours au premier rang, égrenant son chapelet aux billes noires et luisantes entre les longs doigts fins. Dean s'assit à sa droite, ses yeux passant du Crucifix au prêtre.

- C'est comme les vœux ou je peux savoir pour quoi tu pries ? demanda Dean, qui en avait assez du silence gênant.

- Je prie pour toi. Pour moi aussi, pour m'aider à rester sur le droit chemin. Pour le reste du monde, répondit Castiel les yeux rivés sur le Christ.

- Pour moi ? répéta Dean, surpris.

- Oui, depuis le premier jour où tu es entré dans mon église ("Et dans mon cœur" pensa-t-il). Je supplie le Seigneur de t'envoyer un Ange pour te guider et te redonner goût à la vie.

Dean pouffa légèrement.

- Je suis sûr qu'Il t'a écouté, dit-il, radieux.

Le prêtre tourna la tête vers lui, surpris; jamais il n'aurait cru Dean capable de sortir une phrase aussi pieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

Dean se rapprocha dangereusement de Castiel, prenant ses mains jointes entre les siennes.

- L'Ange, c'est toi, Cass. Sans toi, je serais sûrement mort ou j'aurais mis fin à mes jours.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa doucement le rosaire du prêtre, en le fixant intensément d'en-dessous de ses longs cils bruns; c'était le plus beau geste d'amour qu'on ne lui avait jamais témoigné et il en fut ému aux larmes.

- Dean... Je... Je t'aime. Depuis le début, avoua-t-il, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime aussi, Cass.

Dean attendit quelques secondes qu'un accord tacite passât entre eux avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il allait en rester là lorsque contre toute attente, Castiel le reteint par le bras, le regard baissé:

- Pourquoi es-tu si... tentant...

- Parce que je fais du sport, plaisanta Dean.

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec plus de fougue, tenant le visage du prêtre en coupe. Ses baisers continuèrent dans le creux de son cou et il comprit au gémissement grave de Castiel que la flamme vacillante de sa résistance s'était éteinte comme soufflée par une puissante tornade. Alors il enleva sa veste en cuir, puis sa chemise, tandis que Castiel le dévorait des yeux. Dean s'attaqua ensuite à la soutane noire du prêtre; le chapelet gisait depuis longtemps au sol, tombé lors de leur baiser.

Leurs contacts se firent plus poussés, plus désespérés, tout leur être en voulait plus, toujours plus. Dean poussa Castiel d'un air malicieux, le faisant tomber du banc sur le sol dur et froid de la nef. Il monta ensuite à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant toujours, allant du torse au bas-ventre, s'attardant sur l'aine pendant qu'il déboutonnait adroitement le pantalon noir du prêtre. Le sexe de ce dernier était déjà dur et dressé sous son caleçon, de même que celui de Dean qui frottait douloureusement contre la braguette de son jeans. Ils accélérèrent la cadence.

Dean dénuda complètement Castiel et s'arrêta un instant, le temps de graver à jamais la vision de son amour éclairé seulement à la lueur chaude des bougies dans sa mémoire.

- Dean... Je t'en prie..., le supplia-t-il, la frustration à son comble.

Dean sourit et s'exécuta avec joie; il prit le pénis du prêtre fermement dans sa main et commença à le masturber, d'abord lentement, puis vigoureusement, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Castiel renversa la tête en arrière, ses sourcils sombres froncés sur ses yeux fermés. Il le suça doucement, mordillant les plis de peau autour du gland rose, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans sa bouche avec un petit cri. Dean avala la semence et s'essuya la bouche. Il laissa Castiel reprendre son souffle pendant qu'il enlevait son jeans et son boxer; se sentant lui-même pas loin de la jouissance, il tendit ses doigts au prêtre.

- Suce-les.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

Dean éclata de rire devant la naïveté de Castiel.

- Tu verras.

Ce dernier lui fit confiance et les lécha tendrement. Après un clin d'œil, il introduisit d'abord un doigt, puis deux, et enfin trois tandis que Castiel frissonnait de tout son corps.

- Dean... Arrête... Dean...

- Si tu veux que j'arrête il va falloir arrêter de murmurer mon prénom de cette façon... ça me rend fou.

Le jugeant prêt à l'accueillir en lui, il le pénétra le plus délicatement possible, le faisant néanmoins gémir de douleur. Il continua à s'avancer en lui et percuta sa prostate; le prêtre lâcha un cri de surprise. Dean commença alors les allées et venues, sentant les muscles de Castiel l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, la souffrance était quasi intolérable et pourtant si vivifiante.

Leurs deux corps nus entremêlés ondulaient sur le sol de pierre, sous l'œil témoin du Christ qui souffrait d'une toute autre passion que la leur. Castiel atteignit pour la seconde fois le Septième Ciel en un râle sourd, Dean se répandant simultanément en lui.

Ils s'écroulèrent, vidés et satisfaits.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voilà le dernier chapitre et le plus long ! Cette histoire va vraiment me manquer, c'est de loin ma meilleure fanfic. Attention, toujours du slash. **

**Merci à toutes (tous ?) de m'avoir suivie et envoyé tous ces gentils reviews ! Merci à toi aussi, Guest à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre :D**

* * *

Dean et Castiel étaient allongés côte à côte sur les dalles glacées qu'ils avaient trempé de sueur. Ils contemplaient le plafond, perdus dans leurs pensées. Prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, Dean demanda, préoccupé:

- Tu regrettes ?

Le prêtre le regarda, deux rides profondes séparant ses sourcils froncés:

- Non, Dean. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de... choses, de toute ma vie. C'est comme si tu m'avais réveillé de ma torpeur, que tu m'avais redonné naissance. (Il contempla le crucifix et la culpabilité se peint sur son beau visage.) Je regrette seulement que cela ait dû se faire dans le blasphème... Oh, Seigneur, pardonnez-moi !

Dean se redressa sur ses coudes et fixa Castiel avec sévérité:

- Cass, Il n'a rien à te pardonner. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime de tout mon être. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. N'oublie pas que tu es l'Ange qui m'a sauvé de la perdition, alors pourquoi Dieu nous aurait-il fait nous rencontrer s'il n'allait pas aimer le résultat ?

- ... Ta logique est implacable, Dean, répondit Castiel après un moment de réflexion.

Il se leva à son tour pour embrasser Dean.

Le lendemain se passa dans la béatitude; les deux hommes étaient simplement heureux l'un avec l'autre et Dean était sobre depuis maintenant trois jours. Le pire était passé. L'esprit de l'ecclésiastique était toujours hanté par le fantôme du remords, mais il avait peu à peu appris qu'écouter son cœur et son corps ne pouvait pas être que maléfique. Dans l'absolu, rien n'avait changé et sa foi restait inébranlable.

La réunion pour alcooliques arriva bien assez tôt et Dean prit spécialement son après-midi de congé pour y participer; les autres membres furent ainsi étonné de le voir en avance pour une fois, déjà assis à côté du prêtre.

- Bienvenue à vous tous, déclara Castiel, sa voix grave se répercutant contre les hauts plafonds de la nef en un écho apaisant. Qui désire nous parler de ses progrès aujourd'hui ?

A la surprise générale, Dean leva deux doigts en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- D-Dean ? Très bien, nous t'écoutons...

- Ouais, alors voilà. Je m'appelle Dean, mais ça vous le savez déjà... Je suis sobre depuis maintenant trois jours et c'est grâce à lui. (Il désigna Castiel.) Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi il l'a fait, mais il m'a aidé, supporté, et accueilli bras ouverts en son église quand j'étais sur le point de lâcher prise définitivement. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'est guidé que par sa compassion et son devoir d'aider tous le monde, même les rejets dans notre genre. Et rien que pour ça, il mérite notre reconnaissance et sa place au Paradis.

Il lui sourit et commença à applaudir, suivi de Benny, Sylvia et Bobby. Les saphirs de Castiel s'embuèrent légèrement et il leva les mains en niant en mériter autant.

Tu m'as dit que lorsque je serai assez fort, je pourrai parler à cœur ouvert de ce qui m'a fait plonger au fond de ce gouffre de désespoir et d'alcool, continua Dean, plus sérieux que jamais. Je crois aujourd'hui en être capable...

- Tout a commencé le 22 novembre 1983. J'avais presque 5 ans. Je dormais quand j'ai été réveillé en sursaut par un cri venant de la chambre de mes parents. Je me suis levé et j'ai couru vers eux, mais ce que j'y ai vu... (Il dû s'arrêter pour inspirer profondément.) Mon père avait été violemment frappé à la tête par un homme en noir et il gisait sur le lit, sonné. L'homme... tenait ma mère collée au mur, elle appelait à l'aide et lui riait aux éclats... Le... démon - parce qu'il fallait être inhumain pour ça - l'aspergea alors d'essence avant de craquer une allumette. Sa robe de chambre s'est enflammée en une seconde, suivie de ses longs cheveux blonds, et l'odeur de sa peau carbonisée a empli la pièce... Il n'y a rien de pire que cette odeur, rien, ça m'a foutu une de ces nausées !... (Il essuya une larme qui perla au coin de son œil vert et sa voix se fit plus bourrue, car il réprimait ses sanglots.) Mon père, qui s'était remis du coup, m'a agrippé les épaules et m'a ordonné de détourner le regard, et de prendre Sam - mon petit frère - pour partir le plus loin possible... Je me rappelle encore ma mère, qui même à l'agonie, ne pensait qu'à nous et nous criait de partir sans nous retourner... Mais je ne pouvais plus réagir, j'étais sous le choc et mon père, John, dut me gifler et me pousser dans le couloir pour que mes jambes réagissent. Il me jeta un ultime regard rempli de souffrance, et se jeta sur le démon dans un corps à corps mortel, qu'il perdit. (Dean pleurait complètement à présent et il n'était de loin pas le seul dans l'église.) Alors, j'ai couru dans la chambre de Sam et l'ai sorti de son berceau, il hurlait, à croire qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé... Tout n'était que cris, pleurs et craquements de la maison qui s'embrasait autour de moi et le démon riait toujours, un rire horrible qui recouvrait le vacarme... Mes parents étaient morts. Et moi ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! (Sa voix se brisa.) J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part crever de peur et les regarder se faire massacrer devant mes yeux ! C'est de ma faute, si j'avais aidé mon père... Si j'avais appelé les flics...

Dean cacha son visage inondé de larmes dans ses mains. Il était littéralement effondré, ses épaules courbées par le fardeau de la culpabilité qu'il portait depuis son enfance gâchée. Il était quasi impossible de ne pas ressentir une sincère pitié en regardant ce grand garçon à qui on avait arraché son innocence pleurer seul debout dans une église. Castiel pleurait aussi, comprenant enfin avec horreur ce qui rongeait l'être qu'il aimait; il le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, caressant ses cheveux, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'en penserait les autres.

- Chuut, Dean, chuuut... Tu as ait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même... Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton devoir et même plus, à savoir obéir à tes parents et sauver ton petit frère.

Et comme deux jours plutôt, dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche, Dean s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, terrorisé à l'idée de resombrer dans ce cauchemar.

La réunion se termina après l'histoire de Dean; tous les problèmes des autres membres paraissaient en effet trop insignifiants à côté des siens. Dean avait séché ses larmes et remis son masque de rebelle désabusé. Benny, Sylvia et Bobby lui souhaitèrent bon courage avec une embrassade collective et le saluèrent. Juste avant de sortir de l'église, Bobby se retourna, ses petits yeux bruns brillant de malice sous sa casquette de camionneur:

- Amusez-vous bien, les gars.

Dean arqua les sourcils et Castiel demanda, perplexe:

- Pourquoi nous a-t-il dit ça ?

Le premier éclata de rire avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos.

- Je crois qu'il a deviné... Pour nous...

Le prêtre fut un instant horrifié, puis il céda à l'hilarité de son âme-sœur.

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, Dean était allongé dans son lit. Il repensait à son frère, submergé par les souvenirs qu'avaient ravivés la réunion de l'après-midi. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils plus parlé, déjà ? Cela devait faire depuis que Sam était entré à la fac. Ils étaient si différents et pourtant si proches; lui ne rêvait que d'une vie normale et posée, il avait accepté la mort de ses parents... Dean quant à lui n'avait jamais réussi à l'accepter, et surtout à se pardonner, et Sam ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir s'autodétruire jour après jour. Il était donc parti et Dean n'avait pas essayé de le retenir.

Ce dernier tourna la tête du côté de sa table de nuit et contempla son portable. Il finit par l'attraper et composer le numéro qu'il savait par cœur.

- Sam ? C'est Dean... Je voulais juste savoir comment t'allais. Moi, je vais mieux, merci. (Il regarda le vitrail qui perçait le mur de sa chambre.) Beaucoup mieux. Je suis sobre depuis 3 jours. Quoi de neuf ? (Il sourit, rempli de fierté.) Quoi ?! Tu bosses dans un cabinet d'avocats maintenant ?! Waouh. Juste, waouh. Bravo. A ton mariage ? J'y crois pas, mon petit frère se marie déjà... Je viens de prendre un coup de vieux. Bien sûr que j'y serai ! Avec joie. Ok, alors à bientôt, j'attends ton invit'. (Il était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'il se rappela:) Sam, attends... Je pourrai y amener quelqu'un ?

Un soir de pleine lune, Dean donnait un coup de main à Castiel pour faire le ménage dans l'église, profitant de la relative luminosité qui traversait les somptueux vitraux. Le prêtre balayait les miettes d'hosties devant l'autel d'un rythme lent et harmonieux, presque hypnotisant, lorsque son regard fut attiré par Dean: celui-ci dépoussiérait le confessionnal, les muscles de son dos moulés par son T-shirt kaki jouant à chacun de ses mouvements. Guidé par une soudaine envie, il posa son balais et entra dans la cabine exigüe, avant d'en fermer la porte.

- Es-tu prêt à te confesser, mon Fils ? dit le prêtre d'un air aguicheur à Dean qui s'était retourné.

Dean se prêta avec plaisir au jeu de rôle:

- Pardonnez-moi, mon Père, car j'ai péché...

Castiel ôta le T-shirt de Dean mais le laissa enroulé autour de ses poignets, en une chaîne improvisée.

- Et quelle est la nature de votre Péché ?

Le prêtre l'embrassa dans le cou, tandis que sa main se glissa dans son jeans, trouvant ainsi un écho à son propre désir.

- La luxure, mon Père... La plus délicieuse de toute..., murmura Dean.

Castiel serra son sexe entre ses doigts, le faisant gémir.

- Mais encore... ?

- J'ai péché... avec un homme. Un prêtre, qui plus est... (Il lui jeta un regard de fauve.) Et il m'a laissé le souiller, le profaner sans opposer aucune résistance...

Dean reprit le dessus sur Castiel qui ne demandait que ça et le poussa contre la paroi du confessionnal, l'embrassant sauvagement.

- Je t'absous, mon Fils... Mais à une seule condition.

Dean arrêta ses baisers et fixa les yeux bleus du prêtre, plus pénétrants que jamais.

- Laquelle ?

- Reste à mes côtés. Pour toujours.

- C'est promis.

Et il se laissa tomber à genoux devant Castiel.


End file.
